Grinding
by Kaze-Kagura
Summary: Tifa trying to make a life elsewhere but desperatley tries to make money in any way...unfortunately Vincent finds out her secret.violence and sexual content. Complete!
1. The usual visit

**Grinding **

_First of all I wanted to say that I'm not mother language English but still I won't make an excuse of it. Second, I'd like to thank two other friends for the entire idea and for the support and third and least, I'd like to state more importantly that this story can be somewhat **"heavy"** and for that offensive to some people. Still I hope some people can enjoy it and excuse my poor grammar and also correct or give me suggestions as you please._

During Summer Barret had stated to leave the bar open till late making the place get full of drunks and all kind of outcast of society. After so many years however Barret and Tifa had it made it a habit, and if any problem arises among the customers they'd send them out in no time.

"Hoy Tifa! There's that bastard stealing beer again"

Barret was pretty much always in the kitchen.

"Geeez! Not again!" Tifa sobbed.

Tifa went out running out after him with out hesitation. The guy was damn fast and she was already worried she'd have to just another one get away. As she turned the corner of the street he saw the man had been stopped by some familiar looking red-head.

"Reno!"

"Hey hey! Is this the man you were chasing?" he was pointing steadily his gun at the man sober enough to understand he had to stop,

"Yeah! Thanks" she panted "You sure did me a favour. He stole a couple of beers from the bar."

"What a rotten thing to do! Tsk tsk!"

Tifa kicked the man in the guts watching him crawl in pain.

"You piece of crap! That'll teach you!"

"My my! Are you a big meanie…just fore beer?"

"He's been stealing more than you'll ever guess"

She grabbed the beers and turned away heading back.

"Hey…listen babe…how about tonight?"

Tifa stopped and looked at him seriously and with a hint of sadness.

"…It's fine to me. We close around two in morning. If you feel up to it."

Reno smiled.

"Great great! Hey and…after the little favour I made you I'm getting a discount I hope"

"Sure, whatever!" she waved leaving "I'll see you later."

"That's my girl! I'll call the police and get him busted in."

Barret eagerly ran to the phone.

"What for? He'll be out by tomorrow. Forget it Barret!"

It was closing time and Tifa was really tired as she stretched hopelessly on the counter.

"Help me out in the back and then you can go home, okz?"

"Sure."

As they closed the shop Tifa walked in the back of the place waiting for Reno on her bike.

Ten minutes later he arrived with a bigger smile. Tifa just looked through him making sure her bike was being left safe.

"Where's your car?"

"On the front. My place?"

"Whatever you prefer" she answered carelessly.

Reno had his apartment in the same sector and if five minutes they had arrived. Reno opened gallantly the door for Tifa and was pushing her to get a move on.

"Don't push me!"

"Damn Tif! I gotta work tomorrow!"

"So you can just go to bed you know?"

He looked at her annoyed.

"Man what a bitch! Just hurry ok?"

As they walked in Reno grabbed Tifa from behind licking her neck. Tifa shoved him away.

"Just a minute! I don't see the money yet!"

"Oh brother! Here!"

He grabbed a roll of bill from a cookie jar and gave it to her.

"Enough?"

She calmly checked the amount.

Reno forward and aimed to her breast directly. He calmly cupped them and raised her shirt.

Tifa put the money on the purse letting him do all the work.

He quickly unhooked her bra and licked her breast making sure to pay particularly attention to her nipples.

Tifa moaned softly, mostly faking, as she was used to.

Pushing her to the sofa he took her panties off and was more than ready to take in an instant.

Tifa was still faking pleading moans and toying with his hair and yet her thoughts left the room that night, trying to forget what was going on and what she was doing to herself.

_That's the first chapter so far. Please DO review! Thanks._


	2. Happy Family

**Grinding **

_Final Fantasy VII, all rights to the Square-Enix._

Cid was outside watering some plants under Aeris's instructions. As he saw Yuffie running outside he couldn't help aiming at her feet.

"Cid! You big asshole!" she shouted.

"A young lady should watch her language" he replied laughing.

"You watch your head from now on" she replied sticking her tongue out.

"Where are you running to? It's almost lunch time"

"Don't worry; I'll be back in an hour or so"

After setting up the table and everyone was at place Yuffie still was out.

"She said she'd be back in an hour"

"Where did she go?" asked Aeris.

"I don't know she seemed pretty happy…maybe she has a secret date" Cid smiled.

Red snorted as he sat on the ground as any _common animal._

"She's probably mugging some poor lad"

"That's so mean Red."

Aeris placed the food on a plate for him on the ground.

"If she's not going back soon I'll put aside something for her"

"Don't worry about it! Her stomach will eventually grumble"

Tifa entered the dining room with barely her eyes opened.

"Hey! Good Morning" said Cloud "Perhaps you'd like to have breakfast and lunch all together?"

"No thanks…I've got a huge headache"

She passed by headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Tif! Remember tonight there's a big game on tv and clients…"

"Don't worry dammit!"

Barret felt uneasy at such a reply.

"Well…sorry. You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine…just need something to drink and a pill"

A big slam on the door and Yuffie reached the others yelling.

"I won!" she jumped grabbing Red by the neck.

"Won? World Thief Championship?" Cid joked.

Red coughed for a while.

"Shut up Cid" she replied "Tickets for the Gold Saucer!"

Everyone looked at each other silently.

"What's wrong?"

"That's great Yuffie…" Aeris calmly got up "…but we're in Midgar now…we'd have to go across the sea"

Yuffie started getting nervous.

"The hell with that! We have a fine working aircraft" she pointed to Cid.

"Hey hey! I'm no chauffeur"

"Com'on Cid! You of all should agree to this!"

"It's not just that Yuffie...it's still a long way and…"

"Some of us unlike you have to work"

Vincent spoke for the first time. He probably was the only one who kept eating.

Aeris nodded sadly.

"The hell with all of you!"

Yuffie left the room as quickly as she came, and for a while nobody had anything to say.

"Err…Aeries…"

"Yes Cid?"

"You think Yuffie minds if I take her ration?"

"…"

Tifa was on the kitchen sink not really caring what was going on. She heard Yuffie make a big fuss about going to a stupid amusement park, like if they had never gone there before. She didn't care about that place, she wasn't a kid anymore. After all Aeris had gotten a nice place near Cloud's heart precisely there. Not the best place to have fun, not at all.

"I'm sick and tired of all of this…" she bent to wash her face.

Vincent entered the kitchen with dirty plates on his hands. Tifa looked up and moved without saying a word.

"You keep sleeping like this you might seriously wan to consider to buying an entire package of headache pills"

Tifa looked at him seriously annoyed but Vincent wasn't looking toward her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Have you never received advice before?"

"That didn't sound like an advice to me. Mind your own business."

Vincent gave her an odd look.

"My apologies."

She couldn't see his mouth twitching into a mocking smile but she felt it and she wasn't the least bit happy about it.

Barret was sitting outside watching Marlene playing in what remained of an old playground. Cloud reached them.

"About Yuffie's idea Barret…"

"We can't just leave…I'd like to go too"

"Can't you close the place with some excuse…it's just for two days"

Barret took a deep breath.

"What about you and the others. You all have jobs to answer too…responsibilities. Yuffie has a stupid part-time job in a shop, and even so she won't last there long as her usual…"

Cloud smiled.

"I can take a break, Aeris and Red aren't working, Cid and Vincent can be convinced I guess."

"You of all people!" Barret laughed "You and Reeve shouldn't take your new job lightly"

"Honestly Barret, I take it very seriously." He replied sadly "So many things have to been done that's hard to think were to begin from"

Barret called out Marlene.

"Com'on kid! Bed time!"

The little girl immediately obeyed. She seemed happy and relaxed among all the confusion and problems arising around her. Sweet child innocence.

"Ready!"

Barret picked her up in his arms giving her a warm hug.

"Guess what?"

"What? What?"

"We're going to the Gold Saucer!"

Marlene's eyes widened happily.

"Really?"

Clouds eyes were wide open in surprise as well.

_That's the second chapter. I actually hope things don't seem too slow but I thought I'd be too harsh to just point the situation with out a good background situation._


	3. Conventional Convincing

**Grinding **

_Final Fantasy VII, all rights to the Square-Enix._

"We're gonna be away like for two three days…" said Cloud.

Aeris was making sandwiches helped by Barret.

"It's fine for me! I'll be glad to get three days off"

"What excuse did you set up for closing the bar?"

"Family matters. Not very original perhaps but actually the truth"

Tifa barged in more active than usual.

"What's this story about going to the other continent just for an amusement park?"

Barret looked at her perplexed.

"You like working so much? What's the matter with taking three days off?"

"Barret we need money, ok? It's not like we're going to pay electricity and all the other stuff getting three days off."

"Well I'm sorry Tifa" Barret replied pretty annoyed "I'm going to take some rest and I'm sorry you're not as happy as the rest of us"

Tifa didn't answer but simply rolled her eyes and left.

"What's with her and money making?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's saving up for something. I don't remember her being like that before"

Cid crosses a very pissed off Tifa in the hallway. She wasn't even looking where she was going and didn't notice Cid jumping behind her and putting his hands on her eyes.

"Cut it out Cid! I'm in no mood" she shoved away brutally.

"What's the matter? You're not happy to get some rest?"

"We can **rest **at home as well!"

"Awhhh! And I thought it'd be a good chance for us two to be alone"

"In your dreams Highwind."

"Yes in my dreams we are sooo very together"

Tifa ignores his remark.

"Why can't I just stay home?"

"It's not like we're gonna have the chance to break free that often Tifa. What's so bad about tagging along, you can sleep at the hotel."

"Uhmph!" she adds walking away.

Once in the kitchen Cid starts picking some tuna Aeris was using to make sandwiches.

"Stop it Cid. We'll have dinner soon"

"I'm so bored. Geeez! Tifa is so pissed about this trip she didn't even give me a kiss"

"Cid! Aren't you supposed to be thinking about Shera instead?" asked Aeris.

"Yeah yeah! Whatever."

"Is the aircraft ready?" asked Cloud.

"Sure, I'll make sure about every detail tomorrow morning."

"Sounds great! Have you already told your workshop about it?"

"Sure sure!" he kept picking on the food.

"You know if Vincent has done so as well?"

"I dunno! I suppose he has."

"Go ask him Cid. He didn't even give his opinion about this trip"

"Do I really have to?"

"Please go ask him Cid"

"Ok ok!"

Cid got up annoyed by being forced to deal with Vincent. He wasn't very sociable with the others and somehow he always avoided doing anything extra for the house as everyone rather do it themselves than have to deal with him.

He knocked.

"Vince! You there!"

"No" he answered.

Cid opened the door.

"Ah! There you are. Have you asked your boss to let you have a three-day permit?"

"No"

Cid looked at him as if he were nuts.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I'm obviously not coming."

"You have to! Everyone is!"

"If everyone jumps down the cliff you think I'd follow?"

"Well, I think if everyone did so there would be probably a good reason for doing it"

"Not necessarily, but then again, I have no pleasure in discussing it with you at the moment. My answer remains **no **Cid. Thanks for your concern"

Cid spattered and closed the door.

Half an hour later Aeris knocked at Vincent's door.

"Come in"

Vincent was reading a very interesting book, or at least it seemed to Aeris since he didn't even bother looking up.

"I need a very good reason for letting you stay here, you know?"

"Uhmmm, let me think. Perhaps because I have much important priorities."

"What are your priorities?" she inquired with the same tone.

"Relaxing, relaxing and relaxing"

"If you relax anymore you're DNA will get loose"

"Amusing! No!"

Aeris sat to the end of the bed.

"Does being with us annoy you that much?"

"If it did I'd be already out of here."

"It won't change much to you. You can relax there as well"

"I don't see why I should skip work for such a trifle reason"

"Vincent…"

He looked up at a concerned yet scolding look.

"Please. I know it's arrogant of me to say this but, you **will **ruin fun for the others if you keep this attitude."

Vincent found it a very arrogant excuse. Aeris still didn't hear his reply so she simply got up heading out.

"Very well" he closed the book "I'll be more than obliged by this opportunity."

Aeris smiled lightly perfectly aware of the small sacrifice he had just made.

_Sorry the plot develops so slowly but I just can't help it. I need a background to work on._


	4. Golden Saucer

**Grinding **

_Final Fantasy VII, all rights to the Square-Enix._

They left Midgar as early as they could taking the Bronco. They headed to the Junon Harbour where the Highwind had been left for obvious reasons. The breakfast had been poor and fast and everyone was anxious to arrive to Junon and have a decent one. Particularly Yuffie who decided t skip it so she could check that everything was in place and anything that was needed to make the trip unforgettable had been taken.

Once in Junon the had another fast breakfast and jumped as quickly as they could on the airship.

"Welcome to Highwind airlines. I would like to recommend all passengers to fasten your seatbelts…"

Yuffie kicked the back of Cid's seat.

"Hey!"

The arrived to the Mining Town, Barret's hometown. After placing the aircraft nearby they headed for the ropeway. Yuffie was heading anxiously the group. Barret was still thinking about what had happened there to his best friend Dyne and slowed his paced without even noticing it.

As they took the ride on the ropeway Tifa started bustling with her cell phone for a while…

"_Just what I needed! I hope Barret keeps in mind to pay me these three days as well"_

THE NIGHT BEFORE

"Where the fuck are you going?"

Tifa looked around nervously.

"Shut up, please! Someone might hear you."

The man lit quickly a cigarette.

"Dammit Tifa! I have this week only free evenings."

She tried any excuse to not look at him in the eyes.

"You were going to call me every night? I'm not a hotel room, I don't accept weekly reservations" she replied trying to sound as menacing.

"What a bothersome woman!"

He pushed her against the wall.

"I have no intention of doing it here if that's what you had planned."

"Fine!" he spitted the cigarette away and pulled her roughly to his car.

"And neither in a car!"

"Move it you bitch!"

From the emergency stairs above, Vincent was sitting drinking a can of beer.

"Wake up for once!"

Yuffie was shoving Tifa's shoulder.

"What is it Yuffie?"

"We're here! What's with you lately? You're the only one left to get down from here!"

"Tifa and her bed are like two parallel lines, they never meet."

The silly remark came from Vincent who jumped down avoiding Tifa's angry look.

They reached the lobby of the hotel and left their belongings. Tifa was sleeping with Yuffie and Aeris and for once that she had the chance to sleep she couldn't because of the huge racket Yuffie would have certainly made.

"Maybe we should split." Proposed Barret

"Great Idea!" added Cid putting his arm around Tifa "Me and Tifa!"

Tifa gave him a well settled nudge.

"Not such small groups Cid"

"We'll split only into two" Aeris took out two maps "That way we won't get lost that easily."

"Sounds fine to me" Cloud looked carefully the map "Yuffie, this is all your idea. You settle the groups."

"I guess that's more than fair"

Tifa pulled Yuffie's side and whispered "Don't you dare set me in a group with Cid."

Yuffie smiled "Ok, ok!"

"Ok four people per Group. I'll go with Cloud, Cid, and Barret."

"So be it" added Cloud "Aeris, I'll call you if anything happens."

"Ok!"

"Inconvenient?" Yuffie grabbed Cloud's shoulder from behind "Everything will be fine"

"_The little twerp got rid of me and Aeris. Tsk. That was way too obvious." _

After Yuffie and the others disappeared into Wonder Square Aeris decided to take control of her group. She couldn't help but notice the only one who wanted to go have fun was her. Even Red seemed pretty gloomy.

"W-why don't we go have fun in a more relaxed way. Anyone wants to go up the Gondola at the Round Square?" she tried smiling.

"Seems ok to me" answered Vincent. Tifa and Red simply nodded.

At the entrance they were asked to divide in couples. Tifa wasn't too enthusiastic but immediately took her chance to interrogate Vincent.

"I'll go with Vincent. I still have to get even for a little something"

Aeris looked puzzled.

"You two aren't going to fight or something, are you?"

"I'm not that mean. Right Vinny?" she joked.

"Call me Vinny again and I'm going up with you just to throw you down."

Aeris was getting seriously scared. Red instead didn't seemed to look at the situation so seriously.

"Let them deal with their own problems Aeris. Let's just go up, down and then to the hotel."

"Ok. However" she added "If you two do anything stupid as fighting you're dealing with me."

"Sure sure!" added Tifa mocking "We'll see you later. You two go ahead."

After Aeris and Red went up Tifa assumed a dominant position, or at least she thought she was.

"What are you so anxious about?" he asked.

"Not that much really."

"You seemed pissed at me, and I don't think it's because I got the seat near the window."

Tifa didn't reply. She was pretty sure the bastard knew something but dealing with the argument there was out of discussion. The five minute ride was enough long to known just how much he knew and how to take control on him before he did.

_Chapter 4 ends…damn I hate hot weather! I want winter back…or at least autumn._


	5. Unprepared

**Grinding **

_Final Fantasy VII, all rights to the Square-Enix._

Tifa started looking outside the window pretending to enjoy the view. Nothing to enjoy besides many lights and screams from people on the rollercoaster. Vincent wouldn't talk before her, he was really curious to find out what she had dragged him up there for.

The silence was interrupted by Tifa's titter.

"What's so funny?" he asked hoping to start a conversation.

She turned to him with a faint smile.

"You don't know? Cloud and Aeris came up here not long ago."

"I'm sorry" he added "Either you're sense of humour is quite poor or the amusing part has yet to come."

"The funny part is **me**"

She relaxed on her seat for a while before going on.

"The pathetic me."

"So…you brought me up here to talk about how you pathetically pity yourself?"

"No" she raised her tone of voice "You're getting on my nerves lately. Just how much do you know me?"

"Well, I know now you have a big regrets to deal with now."

"You know very well what I'm talking about."

Tifa's voice raised and she was obviously angry.

"Perhaps. But then again, maybe I'm just pretending to know something to make you confess."

Tifa made a weird grunt and didn't say a word for the rest of the trip.

As they got down Aeris and Red were waiting anxiously. Aeris more because of the bad atmosphere the two created when they were together.

"See Aeris, they're fine. No scars, bites or blood running. Let's reach the others."

"How silly of you Aeris. I'd never hurt poor Vinny!" she mocked.

"What a pity. I forgot my gun at the hotel."

Aeris was getting more and more nervous hearing them joke like that.

"It's fine Aeris" added Red calmly "It's just their way to prove their sympathy for each other."

"Ah sure…"

"Let's eat something, I'm starving"

They waited for the others in front of a fast-food. The others arrived after an hour so they decided to eat in advance something. Yuffie entered screaming in joy.

"…it was awesome…they added a great ride…it makes you flip like for 5 seconds, and then…"

They had all worn out expressions, Cloud in particular.

"Everything all right Cloud?" asked Aeris.

"Yeah, sure!" he leaned to whisper "She made me ride by her side all the time. And sometimes she even made me take the same ride twice."

Aeris giggled.

As they started ordering Vincent tapped Tifa's shoulder. She turned.

"What is it Vincent?"

"I need to talk with you."

"You can do it here." She replied abruptly.

"No." he pulled her arm "Follow me."

"Let me go."

"Shut up." he added with a commanding tone.

Tifa let herself be convinced she obeyed because of her curiosity. The others were too caught up with their stomachs to notice their absence.

He pulled her across the park until they reached the entrance area. Vincent looked around and aimed for a couple of shacks.

Vincent found the door closed but broke the handle easily with his metal arm.

"Vincent…its employees only."

He shoved her in.

"What is it then?"

He grabbed her hand and put money on it. Tifa's eyes widened in shock.

"_He knew! This money is…he knows…"_

"Vincent…since when did you…"

"Is it enough or not?"

She tried to get hold of herself avoiding carefully his stare.

"Sure."

She put the money away and waited fro Vincent to make his first move.

He looked at her puzzled.

"Aren't you supposed to arouse your customers?"

"My **customers…**are usually…enough aroused when they come to me."

"Is that so" he moved near her neck and took a good smell.

"What are you doing?"

"You smell good enough to me. You can take off your underwear."

"O-ok…"

Even after having done so with so many other men she felt uneasy with someone she had known for so long. Vincent opened his pant as well. Before Tifa could clear the situation in her head he entered her pushing her against the wall.

"Ahhh…hold on…"

He trusted her immediately picking a furious quick pace.

She could feel him in all his length and for a moment she had hoped he wouldn't be so gifted.

"Nghhh…" she moaned against her will. She hanged to his cloak and hided her face against him trying to suffocate any signal of pleasure. To let him know he was good was the least Tifa wanted him to know as he unfortunately was.

He kept his pace for the next 20 minutes…until Tifa's cell phone started ringing.

"V-vincent…it's…"

He shoved her off pissed and grabbed the stupid machine. He knew it was better to answer than throw it away.

"Yes?"

Tifa took her chance to put her panties back on.

"It's for you."

_Even though I have an idea how the story should end I'm not sure of it myself. Actually I appreciate being corrected in my grammar no matter how annoying it may seem. Thanks._


	6. What's that all about?

**Grinding **

_Final Fantasy VII, all rights to the Square-Enix. Actually I haven't stated the TIME this story is taking place because I thought nobody would mind…it would be a post Meteor but Aeris within us kind. I try shortening the descriptions for my own convenience but like a friend said "you coward, face the writing!"._

The Park opened at nine but Yuffie was there by eight! Even if the evening before she had been able to monopolize everyone she was waiting at the entrance alone.

"Geeez! What a bunch of shirkers!" she grumbled "If that's what happens when you get old the heck they'll see me get through my eighteenth birthday!"

Even so, most of them were up having breakfast. Only Cloud remained in his room and no one could blame him.

Cid had the funniest image of Yuffie in front of the gate, alone, like an idiot.

"Can you imagine? I mean, who is that anxious?" he laughed.

"Marlene is younger than Yuffie and she doesn't make a big deal of all of this."

"She just wants to enjoy as much as she can the trip." Added Aeris sipping some tea.

Tifa spread tons of butter and strawberry jam on her toast. Aeris couldn't help noticing.

"You…hungry, eh?"

"Yeah" she answered pretty much ignoring her comment.

"Why, you haven't eaten that much in days."

"Aeris look, I'm still pretty tired. I'm hungry yes, let that end our conversation."

With a touch of resentment she did as told.

Vincent walked down with Cloud and Red. Tifa gave him the meanest look but he seemed pretty much sticking to his role of indifference. Once everyone was done they headed back for the last day of entertainment. Tifa wished nothing but to relax but she saw Vincent going back to his room and decided to go to the park instead and avoid him.

"Hey hey! You caped freek! Get back here" yelled Cid.

Vincent waved his hand without answer and disappeared.

"Leave him alone Cid!" Pushed him Barret "Let him relax on his own way."

Yuffie took once more control of the situation but this time they sticked together. Cloud desperately kept making excuses to be left alone from Yuffie. She seemed offended and stuck with Red instead, the only other **person **who had enough patience dealing with her. Aeris kept giving odd looks to Tifa. She was sure something bothered her. Weather it was sincere concern or curiosity she felt that it was right to enquire her about last night. She couldn't help but notice the two had disappeared mysteriously. Obviously to ask Tifa about it was pointless, she had a granite wall around and she was obviously not allowed.

LAST NIGHT

"Hi Cid…yes…sorry…" she looked away from Vincent. Cid had called her obviously concerned.

"I felt sick…he just accompanied me to find a bathroom…no, it wasn't your Felafel…they were delicious…"

She had no reason to keep it long but she had never been so happy to hear Cid's stupid comments.

Vincent just looked at her with his usual blank look.

"See you later"she ended and turned to Vincent with calm "They're waiting for us then."

Vincent opened the door and went outside and waited for Tifa.

They walked slowly back this time, but it was Tifa who kept slowing down. She felt she should say something, something…

"You want half of your money back?" she asked.

No answer, but he didn't looked pissed as before.

She took the chance to build some courage.

"Not a word of this" she stated "Understood?"

No answer.

Yuffie refused to watch the show unlike the rest.

"I'm here to have fun. What do I care about a stupid play?"

Cid grabbed her and pulled her to the Event Square by force.

"ARGHHH! Let me go asshole!

"Shhh! Yuffie, remember Marlene? Watch your tongue!" added an angry Barret.

Aeris saw Tifa talking on the phone and moved towards her.

She finished before she arrived.

"Yes?"

"Tifa, I know it's not my business but I wanted to let you know that you can trust me. If anything is wrong…anything…"

"Yeah thanks Aeris, very thoughtful indeed" she said it with an annoyed tone and quickly left her to sit.

"_Some nerve! First she gets me to break up with Cloud and now she pities me. Go to hell!"_

After dinner Tifa immediately headed to her room ready to get a nice shower. One thing about the hotel was the baths…they were perfectly clean and inviting. As she was heading to the baths she met Vincent who apparently had finished taking one himself. They bluntly ignored each other.

Tifa stopped and went to knock at his door. He opened, and was still alone waiting for the others.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You're not telling the others, are you?"

"Would it be of my benefit in your opinion?"

"I-I don't know…you could use it to black-mail me or something."

"Well, how lucky of you. I won't. Night" he closed the door.

"Asshole!" she shouted and left.

The next morning the last to wake was obviously Yuffie.

_There goes another chapter…actually I find it most inspiring to write with an Evanesce track on the back specially "eternal" which isn't sang but it's great anyway. Ok, I'm not trying to make publicity, sorry. Btw, Felafel are crunchy chick pea nuggets from Lebanon. I saw movie called "And he died with a falafel in hand". I thought it was funny._


	7. Neverending

**Grinding **

_Final Fantasy VII, all rights to the Square-Enix. The relationship between Vincent and Tifa is still yet to be set up and yet I feel awkward still writing sexual scenes. I made my two friends read the story and one was like "That's all the sex?". Well I also decided to start a deepening of the others characters life's…_

Barret came to the kitchen running to Aeris.

"You heard?"

"Err…no."

"Damn! I can't tell ya then!"

"What do you mean you can't tell me? You just asked me if I did."

"It's supposed to be a secret."

"Well...don't tell me then."

"You don't care."

"I can't care for what I don't know."

"Ok, listen. Follow me into the living room."

"I'm cooking right now."

"Pleeeease!"

Aeris followed him unwillingly.

Once there they just saw Cid playing videogames in front the tv.

"What is it?"

"Aren't you supposed to tell us something?" asked Barret.

"…No."

Yuffie slammed the door open.

"CID! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" she yelled.

Cid took his time to understand what Yuffie had just said.

"Yuffie! How did you find out?"

"I uhmm…overheard your conversation with Shera."

Cid remained eyes locked on Yuffie and still.

"Cid! Cid! Snap out of it!" Aeris shook him.

Cid jumped up.

"The hell I'm getting married! Who said that?"

Barret looked at Aeris for help.

"Are you sure you didn't mishear Barret?"

"No no. She said I'm inviting Cid over for the wedding."

"Maybe she just meant another wedding"

Cid had already run to the phone.

Tifa's turn to wash the dishes. She didn't mind it much, she actually found it relaxing. To blank out for a while. Vincent hadn't talked to her again for two weeks since they came back from the park.

Maybe he didn't care about the money, maybe he didn't care about her at all…

She spent most of her time with the others trying to avoid him unnecessarily; he had spent his entire time in the room mostly.

She suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist. The familiar metal prosthesis and his nose on her neck. She startled.

"What are you doing?"

"Just taking a smell…"

"If someone comes in…"

"Don't worry."

He kept smelling her and biting her neck softly.

"V-vincent…"

"Uhm?"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like this what?"

"You act like you hate me then like you want me…It's irritating."

"For the same reason you do."

"In don't hate you…"

"You like me."

"W-what!" she blushed "No, I just find you annoying when you act like this."

"Can you come tonight?"

"You know perfectly well that I…"

"Postpone." He released her and gave her a smile. Probably the first she could remember.

Only five minutes later Tifa broke deliberately a plate in rage

"She didn't say we were getting married. It's just her brother!"

"Oh" Barret answered embarrassed "I see…"

"Mind your own business next time big boy."

"Well, wouldn't it be like about time you two got married" added Yuffie.

"You shut-up!" he added stealing a sausage from her plate.

"HEY!"

"Yuffie, don't yell like that!" asked Cloud.

"S-sorry."

"What's with saying _sorry _only to Cloud."

Yuffie nudged him.

"So you're going to Rocket Town?"

"Uhmmm…I'm not sure." He examined the stolen sausage.

Yuffie stared at him staring at the sausage.

"You gonna eat that? Or you just stole it to make me mad?"

"Uhmmm…uhmmm…uhmmm…" he analyzed it for a while longer "Maybe I'll give it to Red."

"Hey hey hey!"

"Here Reddy Reddy!" he whistled.

Red gave him the scariest look.

"Oh brother, another one with a bad moon."

Tifa went to Vincent's room…she didn't even know why she did. Maybe because the freak had a gun?

She lightly knocked the door. The only one who could hear them was Cid who had his room nearby.

"Come in."

"Money!"

He gave her an odd look but smiled.

"Later."

"No, not later."

"Later."

He grabbed her again.

"Vinny! Money!"

"Shhhh!"

He licked her right ear.

"Y-you will promise later…right…yes?"

"Uhum"

Tifa moaned softly as he laid her on the bed. This time he didn't seem to be in a rush. And took him time undressing her. Tifa remained still feeling much calmer lying on a soft bed and for once grateful she wasn't dealing with one of her usual customers.

_I wanted to make them frankfurts…not sausages since I hate sausages…but then again I know some call them wursterl…and some sausage. _


	8. Deal?

**Grinding **

_Final Fantasy VII, all rights to the Square-Enix. _

Tifa woke up in exasperation. She had fallen asleep in his room.

"Ohhh…Dammit!"

She ran down the bed looking for her clothes spread all around the room.

Vincent couldn't help waking as well.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? its 6 am…they'll get up soon."

Vincent reached out for her and pulled her back to bed.

"Forget it! I'm not being caught up in this situation with you. And by the way, have you any intention of paying me."

"Can you be so kind as to relax a little? Nobody will find out a thing."

He pulled her near and shoved his head on her shoulder.

"Vincent? So…?"

He had his eyes close and didn't want to wake up.

"Vincent? Hey, wake up!"

"What do you need the money for?"

"That's…none of your business."

"You need that much money? You're going to play the whore for long?"

"It's not like I can rob a bank so I guess the answer is yes."

Tifa lay back staring at Vincent. He kept talking with eyes closed. He almost looked _harmful _like that. He had a nice face, his lips, which she hadn't kissed yet.

She leaned to kiss him when Vincent opened his yes.

"What are you doing?"

"You…had something on your nose…" she looked away.

He closed his eyes again.

"What do you need the money for?" he asked again.

Tifa inspired deeply getting annoyed. However, she actually felt like telling someone.

"I want to get out of here."

Cloud grabbed his lunch and was leaving the house. Yuffie ran to him.

"Cloud!" she jumped on his back.

"Y-yuffie…please get down" he pleaded.

"Only if you bring Yuffie a present when you get back home."

"Yuffie get down. You're not five anymore."

"Umph! I was only joking around."

"You have to understand you're not a little girl anymore."

"You mean you see me as a woman?" she asked excited.

"Well of course, you are one aren't you?"

"Sure!" she hugged him.

"Ok ok. I'll bring you one of those taiyaki you like so much."

"Really? Thanks thanks!" she waved as Cloud left.

"Unfortunately Cloud, you **do **still look at me like a child."

Aside from the Bronco pretty much everyone had their own car. Other than Yuffie, Aeris and Red of course. Tifa had her old bike and Barret the old small van. Cid didn't have to worry because he had the airship even if nobody was willing to say it was _his _only 'cause he was the only one who could use it. Cloud had an old heap as well, but he barely used it because to reach the ex-Shinra company it was cheaper by train.

Vincent was cleaning his that morning, being his day off. Another old car. Pretty much no one could afford a new vehicle. Tifa reached him.

"Hi."

"What is it?" he was untangling the pump.

"Need help."

"No thanks."

She watched him watering his car.

"I'll pay you!" he added.

"Great…that's…great."

Tifa remained there.

"What?"

"No, nothing. I'm just bored."

"Well go inside and watch television, or for once read a book."

"I read books! Not as many as you, I' like to go out once in a while and see beyond television and books."

"A pity. If you just managed to assimilate something useful in your head for once."

Tifa kicked his car.

"Tifa…"

"Grunt!"

"What's with you?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Start."

"In private…"

Vincent turned the water off. And opened his car.

"In there?"

"You want to go back in the house across the hallway and bee seen undertaking a most unusual conversation with me?"

"Fine!" she followed him in.

Vincent put an arm around her.

"It's just for comfort. What is it?"

"About this morning..."

"I won't tell anyone."

She gave a faint smile.

"Thanks…but it's not that."

He didn't even want to ask her **what **but Tifa kept it silent.

"Tifa…"

"It's hard ok!"

"No…I mean. You wanting to move to an apartment."

"What about it?"

"I'll lend you the money."

Tifa took a hard look at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You understood perfectly."

"And why is that? You want me to have sex with you for the rest of my life?"

"…or until you pay me back."

"Vincent…I'm not even sure…"

"On my conditions of course."

"Which are? Sleeping with you, right?"

"And only me. I don't want to see you sleep with another man again. If you do the deal is over."

"Oh…"

"You'll only have to stick with me and you can have your apartment within the month."

"Vincent…"

"Do we have a deal?"

She grabbed his neck and kissed him. Vincent shoved her off.

"Again Tifa, what are you doing?"

"I can't kiss you?"

"Why should you. You don't have to get so personal with me."

"WHY NOT?" she yelled.

"It's not part of the deal .You don't have to make scene to convince me."

He opened the door.

"I'll go ahead, Barret saw me and it'd be weird if we got off together. Wait five minutes."

Tifa stayed in, and for some stupid reason started crying.

_Taiyaki some weird fish shaped cookies with red beans in them. They seem delicious in mangas. _


	9. Illustrating my Destination

**Grinding **

_Final Fantasy VII, all rights to the Square-Enix. I'm exasperated by this website…I space through one part and the other and the spaces won't appear…heck! I'll use another method then…_

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

"C-cid…calm down!"

Cid was clinging to Tifa's arms in desperation. She had just told everyone one of her decision to move out.

"Sniff! How I'm supposed to live on with out you? The only decent girl besides Aeris is you! Bwaaahhh!"

"HEY!" Yuffie responded insulted.

"Cut it out Cid, or I'm telling Shera."

"I don't care…grunt!"

Cloud couldn't just stand there and listen without giving his personal opinion.

"So, that's why you were always thinking about saving money, huh?" he scratched his head "Still I think it's more convenient for you to stay here. You don't have to worry about paying a rent."

"If you're leaving because you feel like a load for this house…" added Aeris.

"No, no. It's nothing like that." She was feeling a little guilty "I just want to be on my own and lead a life by myself. "

She looked around, nobody seemed really happy to get rid of her. Only Vincent was expressionless…obviously.

"I…I can't stay here forever. We can't keep living like a huge family or like we're at school."

"Tifa's right. It's her decision after all." Red added.

"I respect that too Red. I just feel better having her nearby" said Barret.

"I take the chance to say I'll be leaving too"

Everyone now turned to Red.

"Well, it's not like I'm functional in here anyway. I help Aeris and that's it…and sincerely I have no intentions of staying here the rest of my life."

"Well of course we don't mean forever Red…"

Cloud placed a hand on Aeris's shoulder.

"You two made your decisions and you're more than grown to hear our pleads just because we happen to care and enjoy your company. It was meant to be one day. Just take your time, ok?"

"Sure"they both responded in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I feel such an idiot for acting like some apprehensive mother but it bothers me."

Aeris was preparing dinner and Cloud had joined only for an occasion to share thoughts on the matter.

"You sure sound like one. Why does it bother you that much?"

Aeris was about to respond but for a moment her thoughts went deeper.

"I think…Tifa hold some grudge about me. I think she's leaving because of me."

"You have to be kidding. What should she be angry at you for?"

"Cloud…"

"Yes?" he turned. Staring at her for just a moment it all seemed clear why Tifa was leaving.

"Oh…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're going to your brother-in-law's wedding?"

"Yeahh…" added Cid distractedly "Hey! He is not my brother-in-law!"

Yuffie giggled.

"Poor Shera!"

"Poor Shera what? Poor Cid…I have to fly all the way alone just for a wedding. Besides that Tifa is leaving us…sob!"

"You never had a chance with her from the start."

"Tsk! You have yet to know the charms of I, Cid!"

Yuffie turned to Red who was relaxing on the sofa.

"I guess it's better for you to leave, eh Red? Weather you're doing house chores or eating…all the rest you can do is sleep."

"Nonsense Yuffie. Cat's sleep all day."

"I'm not a cat!" he added pissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tifa looked for Vincent around that night. He was sitting outside actually not reading but he just seemed to be relaxing for real.

"Hey!"

"What is it?"

"Do I always have to need something from you?"

"Yes."

"Fine" she sat near him "I do."

"I'm at your service as always."

"Wow!" she joked "About the apartment, I found something. Feel like taking a look at it with me tomorrow?"

"Whatever you find is fine with me. Try not to get tricked."

"Of course, but maybe…if you came along…you could check things out."

"I don't feel like it Tifa. If you want to live on your own it would be better you started about making your own decisions."

"It's still your money."

"When I said I'd give you the money I meant it."

She was clearly making an excuse to drag him along.

"Humph!" she turned giving him the annoyed look.

"Now you're acting like Yuffie" he mocked.

"You don't want to see the apartment, you don't wan to see me, you don't want to kiss, you don't even want to eat what I cook."

Vincent was little surprised.

"What?"

"Well, it's not like I ever cooked something but if I move I'll have to start to…"

"No, no. I didn't mean that, your cooking is poisoning" he kept mocking "I meant the _I don't kiss you part_…"

"Yeah…that too. My food isn't as bad, by the way!"

"I thought you weren't supposed to kiss customers."

"Actually it is true…but since you're going to be my only customer, I could make a special exception for you…"

Tifa kept talking as if anything she said meant less than anything to her. Vincent's thought were still deliberating.

He got up.

"Well…I'll go to bed. Work up early tomorrow".

"Want me to tag along?"

"You're surprisingly disposable." He chuckled "No, I'm fine thanks."

"No goodnight kiss either, eh?"

"Aren't we a little old for that?"

"Yeah yeah! Whatever, just go…"

Tifa was pissed off at him…again. She was so annoyed she didn't notice him from behind.

"Wha…?"

He turned her face to him and kissed her with hunger. Pushing her head to him deeper.

He let her go after 20 infinite seconds and then left.

"Goodnight then."

Tifa remained speechless for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I'll be happy to illustrate Tifa's cooking skills soon enough. I'm not sure how many chapters are left…lemme see…about 5 perhaps? Sorry for the mean Vincent…I'm just very big sadist. Thank's fro your reviewìs Highwoman._


	10. Counting

**Grinding **

_Final Fantasy VII, all rights to the Square-Enix. I was seriously thinking about how to end this fic. I usually hate happy endings…then again I might find a break-even point (Lol, break even point, reminds me my economy essay)._

Tifa, Aeris and Marlene were sitting outside enjoying fresh drinks under the hot sun. Barret had to run some errands and left her in safe hands. Marlene never gave any problems; she had shown more maturity than Yuffie. She'd watch cartoons on tv only with Yuffie, she'd rather go outside and play, or what she preferred doing: drawing.

"Let me see" Aeris took a look at the drawing "It's us!"

"Yes…you and Tifa…and that's me" she pointed "You're the lady in pink, Tifa is brown."

Tifa bent to take a better look.

"Uhmm…the brown lady, huh?" she snorted "Now I'm insulted."

"She's just a kid. She says things as she sees them."

"Uhmmm…" she laid her head on the table helplessly.

"Tifa, I've noticed you've become much more relaxed lately."

"Huh? Really?" she raised her head.

"Yes, I guess the idea of moving is already having its effects" she smiled.

"Yeah…moving" she chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…nothing" she couldn't prevent from smiling from the real _thing_ that was keeping her in good mood.

XX

"Maybe I should go back too"

Yuffie was terribly bored without Cid to piss off. He said he'd be back in less than three days, and day one was already becoming too long for her. Red wasn't a great entertaining substitute. To annoy people like Aeris, Tifa and Vincent was not something she was looking forward too. They were all too boring.

"Go back to Wutai?" added Red.

He said he'd go soon as well but he kept making the best of those days lying around.

"Uhum" she rolled her legs up "After the big deal with my father maybe I can find something actually good to do with my life."

"Hearing you talk about taking responsibilities makes me think some earthquake or another meteor is ahead."

"Grunt! You're an asshole just like Cid, you know?"

Aeris and Tifa came in. Marlene stayed outside.

"I'm off to do the laundry."

Vincent and Cloud arrived at the same time. Tifa tried her best to act like she was pissed at him, just to make things seem normal between them.

"Why don't you take advantage of the gentlemen around?" she joked.

"No, no. It's enough I don't work."

"Perhaps you should lend a hand Tifa. You might discover that a washing machine is friendlier than you're feared kitchen."

"You're dead Vincent!" she added.

"Stop, stop!" Aeris cried "Tifa stop bothering Vincent."

"Wha…he was the one who bothered me first."

"Oh my! Tifa you come and help me, com'on" Aeris added with commanding tone.

"O-ok…"

"Err Vincent…" added Cloud distractedly "Why is it you two fight over nonsense so often lately."

"Perhaps because she instigates me."

"Why would she?"

"Maybe she enjoys it. Women are not of my competence at the moment" he added leaving.

XX

Aeris putted everything inside and started the machines.

"So you promise to leave the poor man alone."

"Egagd! What's with you taking his side?"

"I'm not taking his side Tifa, but as I see it, whenever he's around you seem to have the inevitable urge to make some offending comment."

"Tsk! If you find that offensive you should take a better talk with him yourself."

"I know how annoying Vincent is. Still he hasn't had the best luck in the past. Try to be comprehensive."

Tifa couldn't help but laugh. Aeris had no idea she was intentionally making her think she hated him.

"Tifa, you're laughing?"

"Well, no…I mean "she turned "You giving him the pitiful lad excuse when he'd probably kill you if he knew."

"I know it's not nice…" Aeris looked away for a moment "Gosh, I have to check if I took tonight's dinner out."

"I'll wait here."

"You don't have to; the machine works on its own."

"Its fine, I'll read a magazine. Nobody comes bother down here."

Aeris left and crossed Vincent. She stopped him for a quick resume of Tifa's scolding.

"It doesn't bother me really."

"Well, that's nice to hear. I left her in the laundry room."

"Is that so?"

XX

"Tomorrow we could go to the pool?"

"You'd party all week, wouldn't you?"

Yuffie had targeted Cloud, not to piss him like the others though.

"Is the pool expensive?"

"Tomorrow many of us work, we don't have time."

"We're wasting our time. We're young! Let's live life to the fullest."

"Listen, why don't you take Marlene with you tomorrow?"

"_There goes the kid-label again" _she thought pissed.

"Geezz! I have new bikini I want to try on."

"You'll have plenty of chances." Cloud grabbed a couple of papers and headed out.

"Where you going?"

"I have to distribute this stuff to Reeve."

"Right!" she snorted.

Yuffie kept seriously considering going back to Wutai then.

XX

"There's something exiting about doing it in the laundry?"

Tifa hanged from Vincent's neck.

"It does sound perverted, doesn't it?"

He kept kissing her.

"I hope it's not onion what I'm tasting."

"Close…try again."

Another deep kiss.

"Yes…" he backed "It's onion alright"

"Ahhww! Com'on. you're just making stupid excuse to not kiss me."

"Why would I do that" he picked her up making her sit on the machine.

"You tell me!"

"The fact is…" he kissed her ear.

"Yes…?" she pleaded.

"You're too short and it hurts like hell whenever I have to bend down."

"What?" she hit his back "You big jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk!"

He laughed.

"I'm not short. You know how tall I am?"

"No, but I know how silly you are now."

He moved his hand under her shirt.

"You really want to do it here?"

"Stop talking dammit" he laid her down.

"I'm uncomfortable…"

"You'll be even less comfortable if you keep talking."

As Tifa moved his head against her breast she started to moan.

Vincent suddenly got up quickly making Tifa loose her balance and fall down.

The door opened wide.

"Hey there! What are you two doing in here?"

"Y-yuffie!" Tifa almost yelled.

XX

_I'm not sure about my new space trick, anyways, I find the last part way hilarious…then again I have no reason to compliment myself, oh no I don't. Is it becoming too comical? I have dramatic twist coming up so if it seems funny now don't think It'll stay like that. Be advised or…relived for the anyone with a drama edge._


	11. Just Talk

**Grinding **

_Final Fantasy VII, all rights to the Square-Enix. I corrected the phrase in chapter 4 as suggested, I actually wrote it that way thinking it would sound less obvious…no problem. Thanks for the attention. My internet is giving some problems since yesterday…I still hope to be able to update regularly. Btw, I'm Italian._

XX

"Hey there!" Yuffie had barged in way too fast to make Tifa doubt she had come there by coincidence.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your smooching guys."

"Why you little asshole. How do you…"

Vincent kicked Tifa's side and helped her get up.

He then whispered her "It's just a joke".

"Tifa would wish on that" he turned to Yuffie "What else two people would be doing in a laundry, right?"

"Ahwww! I'm sorry I interrupted!" she backed up "I'll let you two continue."

"We were just talking Yuffie; don't make a fuss over it" added Tifa.

"Why were you on the ground then?"

"You scared me you idiot! Knock next time."

"Uhmmm…ok ok" she walked back upstairs "Keep on whatever was it you were doing."

Tifa was shivering but not in fear but in fury.

"I'm gonna take off her arm and hit her with it!"

"Guess it can't be helped"

Vincent seemed much calmer than Tifa.

"I can't wait to get that apartment and leave that jerk-ass."

"Nothing yet?"

"There are some interesting…but the prices…and the good ones are in far away sectors."

"I see."

He was leaving as well.

"V-vincent, where are you going?"

"You really don't expect me to get back at anything after being interrupted like that, do you?"

"Humph! It's like letting her win!"

"You just be careful from now on to Yuffie."

"Awhh! Don't worry; she's just a stupid kiddo."

"That's what she would like to make you and the others think. She's not as stupid as she seems, and she just proved it to you."

Tifa thought about it before heading upstairs.

XX

"I don't like brussel sprouts!"

"You'll have to like them 'cause they're for dinner."

"I'm not hungry then."

Aeris was having a hell of a time dealing with Marlene lately. Yuffie's bad influence was taking place as Cid predicted.

"You'll like the special way I make them."

"I want chopsue!"

"What? Oh, you mean chop-suey. I'm sorry but I can't cook that. Where did you eat it? Yuffie took you to some Chinese fast-food?"

Marlene shook her head.

"Vinvin gave me some."

Aeris was little perplexed how Marlene named people around. She seemed to have trouble with some people's names.

"It's Vincent Marlene…not Vinvin. When did he give you that?"

"Uhmm…at night."

"Yesterday night?"

"No…another night."

"Huff! I hope you slept well at least."

XX

Yuffie wanted to wait for Cid to come back so she could make a proper announcement of her departure. She thought his presence might have lightened the heavy atmosphere she was bound to create. Still, she was anxious to see their reaction…specially Cloud.

Yuffie made her play entrance by tapping the glass with her fork.

"Ahem! Attention please!"

Everyone looked at her.

"No jokes please!" added Barret.

"It's not a joke what I'm about to say. This brussel sprouts are!"

Aeris ignored her stupid remark.

"Since there must be some independence air coming up I decided to catch it myself."

"You're leaving as well? For Wutai?" Tifa added before her.

"Well that spoiled my fun! Thanks Tifa!" she responded pissed.

"Wow…we sure seem to be splitting up all of a sudden. Anyone else?" asked Cloud.

"Not me, I'm fine here. I work nearby anyway" said Barret.

"This is my house after all…so I won't even try to say anything"

"Ok, so Aeris and Barret are done. Vincent?"

Vincent had kept eating so he tried to get down his throat everything.

"Nope…I'm fine here myself."

"Well…that settles it for now. Cid isn't here to respond I'm perfectly at ease in here. Let's get back to eating."

Yuffie was damn furious after seeing Cloud's unaffected reaction to her departure. He had made it clear he had no interest in her.

"_You made a big riot when Tifa said she was leaving though. Humph!"_

XX

_So anyway…my internet is back…actually I have to unhook my telephone to log in…talk about getting pissed. I'm just happy to have my internet connection back…sigh_


	12. Dark side

**Grinding **

_Final Fantasy VII, all rights to the Square-Enix. It does bother me not be punctual but I've had some home trouble…so anyway…_

XX

CRASH!

The familiar sound of porcelain to the floor. Nothing unusual in a bar. Everyone's attention was dragged to the waitress bending to pick up the pieces carefully. Some kept watching, most turned back to whatever they were doing perhaps laughing inside to other people's misfortune. Barret went in front to check on Tifa.

"Everything 'aright?" he asked.

"S-sure…"

She barely made such mistakes so Barret didn't mind much about the plate as for her. Before getting back to his cooking he took a look at the familiar red-head waving at him.

"Hey Mr Wallace!"

Barret barely gave him a look and headed back inside.

"What's with him anyway?"

Tifa finally finished cleaning up.

"I'd appreciate you not approaching at me again."

"I wanna know about this shit 'bout you not doing your job anymore."

"This is my job now. That's final Reno."

Tifa started taking glasses out of the small dish-washer and drying them.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Lower your voice."

"Oh, so that's it? You want me to shut the hell up. Not tell anyone what the cute waitress really is, eh?"

"WAS!" she almost broke the glass against the counter "WAS Reno!"

Other people turning over Tifa's loud voice.

"You made all the money you needed?" he continued.

"Yes."

"One more time, com'on. Just you and me."

"No. I couldn't even if I wanted."

"How's that?"

"I promised."

"To who? A monk? Some religious piece of crap?"

"I'm seeing someone at the moment."

"You've seen me and other freaks a thousand times…what's the difference."

"There is…" she bent to him "…now…please…leave!"

Vincent entered the bar, Tifa noticed him immediately.

"Hey Vincent!" she waved at him making sign to approach.

Reno turned to look at the guy with curiosity.

"What is it?"

"Can you please ask Aeris not to cook dinner for me tonight? Hum?"

Vincent looked perplexed and noticed Reno jumping down to leave.

"See ya 'round Tif!"

Tifa felt obviously relieved.

"What was all that about?"

"That what?" she helplessly tried to look puzzled.

"That charade."

"Charade? There was nothing like that…you're just making excuses 'cause you're jealous."

"Ah…" Vincent faked to be playing her game and took out a pair of keys from his pocket.

"Here" he shoved them quickly and secretly to her hand.

"Oh...oh…oh" she turned back to hide any emotion "Is it them?"

"Of course silly. Everything is settled; at your name of course…you'll hear from the lawyer so you can sign the last papers."

"At my name?"

Vincent gave her the crazy glance.

"It's yours."

She hugged him quickly and nervously not caring who saw. He shoved as quickly off.

"Cut it out!"

"They don't know what it was for, don't get so scared" she smiled.

"I'm not sure what you are implying but please control yourself."

"Sure sure." She smiled happily at the keys "Thanks!"

"It's not as if it's free" turning away. Tifa swore she saw him blush.

XX

Yuffie was watering the plants making the worst job out of it. She was aiming to anything that moved…even to the familiar approaching red figure. She didn't even aim only his feet but the front.

"Oops!" she ran to him "Sorry Vincent, didn't see you coming."

Vincent just gave her a scary look.

"Ahww! You're not angry for such a thing are you? What you gonna do, kill me?"

"I do have gun don't I?"

"Hey! What happened to you Vincent?"

Cloud had just arrived as well.

"Oh nothing! I mistakenly got him all wet! My bad!"

"Yuffie!" he added.

"I'm sorry ok!"

"Oh…you'll be sorry…"

"Is it a menace?" she asked "'Cause I know more than one way to keep you calm."

"Hey hey! Both of you, stop it!"

Yuffie hided behind Cloud.

"He's just a big meanie Cloud, scaring little old me!"

"Vincent, don't take it seriously…she's just fooling around…"

"She's been fooling around since she was born" he added as last statement and went inside.

"Yuffie…"

"Yes Cloud."

"Don't push Vincent. You know he doesn't like jokes and I'm not sure what's in for you next time."

"Ahhh! How sweet you're worried for me!" she hugged him.

"Err…yeah" he politely moved away.

"Don't worry! I'm sure that Vincent won't make a scratch on me."

"Just don't…!"

"What?"

"Don't!" he added and entered inside as well.

Yuffie moved to sit on the chair outside. She relaxed hearing thunders from far.

"Nothing little Vinny can do to me know"she giggled.

XX

_Yuffie's dark side…I wanted to add that I actually liked Yuffie in the videogame but I want to know anyone who didn't yell at her at Wutai when she stole all your material. Really!_


	13. Skinned

**Grinding **

_Final Fantasy VII, all rights to the Square-Enix. Edited previous chapters were suggested, thanks._

XX

Eating a pizza while sitting on a soft cozy couch and watching tv. That was very close to heaven Tifa thought. She had ordered a pizza with mushrooms and olives too, but it had been there for quite while so she got up to put in the oven.

"The usual jerk! He's half an hour late!"

The oven was new, she barely knew how to use but technology had its ways to help even blind people. She simply pressed the warm button.

"That should do it."

As she rose she heard the doorbell. That was obviously him, and also his first guest.

She didn't even let him say a word and stuck her mouth against him.

"Are you going to let me in at least?"

"Sure sure!" she ran to the oven.

"Your pizza needs to warm up…you're late."

"I had to finish one more thing" he looked around. The place had two rooms and a toilet. Perhaps small but more than enough for Tifa. She had bought only the necessary to make the place look good. She got some stuff from Aeris's house and Barret gave her a tv-set.

"It's still to be decorated properly of course."

He sat on the couch.

"Certainly you'll find your time and your money for that."

"Is a soda fine to you?"

"Sure" he grabbed a magazine on the small table in front.

Tifa set everything on the table and then positioned herself on Vincent's lap.

"I hope you're comfortable at least."

"I am" she smiled taking a sip and then let the glass down. She bent to kiss him more without having to deal with Vincent's lack of tact. He let her do as he caressed her back.

"Want to try the bed?"

"I'd like to try the sofa too" he moved her down and moved her top up along with her bra.

She closed her eyes relaxing to the pervert massage she was getting.

"I'm actually thinking this whole **deal **idea isn't such a task for you."

"Are you kidding me? Having a free apartment and making out with a greek god isn't as simple as it seems."

He sucked her breast carefully. Tifa didn't know where to move, she was uncomfortable **again **but unwilling to break the spell. He moved lower to take her skirt off. She tried her best to help him. Across the thin layer beneath she was clearly ready and warm for him. He licked her through the panties; Tifa started moaning immediately and grabbed his hair tight. He helped his tongue with his fingers making way inside her cunt.

"Uhmmm…that's very nice…very…"

He jumped up to her and Tifa kissed him tasting her own fluids. He twirled his tongue inside driving her crazy. She couldn't even feel her head anymore, her brain had shot all sense expect tact.

Tifa moved her hands down to undo his pants. He grabbed them.

"Not now…" he kissed her.

"Don't you dare deny me…"

"I'm not" he plunged his tongue to her ear "I just want to be in command of the situation; it's unbecoming of a woman to take such initiative."

"Hell if I care" she intentionally deepened her nails to his back trying to come across his clothes.

"It hurts" he chuckled.

"Just what you deserve for teasing me."

"Very well" he pulled her up and opening his pants impaled her to his shaft reaching out for her cervix.

"Vincent!" she moaned and grabbed him desperately.

He kept sliding in and out moving her hips helping her move to his own pace. She repeated his name till it sounded like a common sound. She let her fingernails trail over his muscular chest as she shot her tongue into his lips and let it dance with his. Tifa came and shuddered and threw her head back in ecstasy.

XX

Cid came back the next day with the worst face possible. He didn't even have the decency to say hi to anyone. He just went to his room and locked himself inside.

"Lovers quarrel?" asked Red.

"That's what I think."

"That's what it is!"

Barret and Red thought they could continue to have a private conversation but with Yuffie around, that wasn't bound to happen.

Yuffie smiled. Another interesting gossip to make her dull days feel alive.

"Yuffie, Red and I were…"

"I know, I know. But if you guys want to know the truth I can find out. What about that?"

"Leave him alone, when he feels like it he'll tell us."

"The heck with that! Where's the fun?" she gasped "It's probably Shera pushing him to get married."

She ran away before Barret could tell her anything else.

"When is it she's going to Wutai?" asked Red.

XX

Yuffie danced happily in the hallway when she was grabbed to her own room.

"AHHH! KIDNAP!"

"Shut-up!"

Tifa tapped her mouth. She had her mean look on. Yuffie knew better than to deal with her. Whenever she tried playing a prank on Tifa she'd beat her up…as lightly as she could…which wasn't very.

"We need to talk you little brat" she closed the door behind her.

"About?" she looked at her helpless run-way being locked behind her. Yuffie kept the scary look.

"Yuffie…" she let out a puff "…I heard from Vincent what happened the other day."

Yuffie stopped faking she was scared, she had no reason to. Both Tifa and Vincent were at her mercy.

"Ah ah ah!" she moved her finger "You better have some respect for me Missy…otherwise everyone will know your little escapade downstairs."

"What is it you want? Money, materia, cover your stupid house-jobs?"

"Uhmmm…It's not like I have anything that you guys can give me. I'll let you know."

"Oh…and how about me telling Cloud how you feel about him? Feel like facing that?"

Yuffie wasn't smiling anymore…she was angry, mad, pissed!

"Go ahead!" she pushed her "See if he cares…actually…no…see if he believes you!"

She opened the door and rushed out.

"Hey!" she didn't even see her anymore "Was she angry at me or Cloud?"

XX

_Gosh! I really can't end this soon…sorry. I'll be revising chapters for further corrections. Thanks again everyone._


	14. Don't watch and Don't speak

**Grinding **

_Final Fantasy VII, all rights to the Square-Enix._

XX

She was running out of the train that connected her apartment to the Seven Heaven. While she was running it actually came to her mind that the name of the place seemed every day less appropriate. Perhaps Barret should change the name to the Nine Hades.

She stopped to catch her breath and looked at her wrist watch: she had 10 minutes to get to work.

She looked around a while and decided to walk now. Her eye though, couldn't ignore the red man entering a cafeteria.

"Vincent!" she cried out, but he was already in.

"Damn jerk!" she crossed at once.

As she entered she noticed him sitting at a table with a blonde lady. She couldn't see her well from the distance, she wasn't anybody she knew. She felt like she deserved explanations but they had to go. She was already late.

"Who the fuck was that?"

XX

Cloud arrived earlier than usual. He headed for the kitchen right away to deliver some good news for a change. Aeris was there about 90 of her time, it did seem sad.

"Hi!" he smiled.

"Wow…now that's a happy face" she left the knife down "You're going to tell me right away or I have to fight for it?"

"Nothing like that. Me and Reeve found some interested people in the new Shinra building. They have enough money to help our project."

"So…you two are basically selling the place?"

"We're just giving them a big share of the place."

"I guess that's really good. Think I should make something better than maccheroni and cheese."

"Yeah…" he chuckled "Actually…no! You shouldn't cook at all. Let's go out!"

"Out? My my. That might be a trouble for some of us."

"No, I mean…just the two of us."

"Oh…" she blushed "I'd appreciate it but would that be alright with everyone else?"

"You're always doing something around the house. Just stop and enjoy a minute please."

"I actually like taking care of this sort of things. I enjoy going to my church."

"But I want to give you more."

She was definitely embarrassed.

"I…maybe I should think about it, is that ok for you?"

"Sure…" he added disappointed "You have all the right to do so."

XX

Yuffie had finally dragged out Cid out of his room, unfortunately he hadn't told her a thing about why he was so angry. Pulling him with all her strength dragged him all the way to the living room to play video games. Vincent was there 95 of the times reading, this also seemed sad.

"Hi Vinny!"

Vincent didn't move an eyebrow while Cid had been enough in shock to forget his problems for a minute. As they sat he inevitably whispered:

"I think Vincent's gonna kill ya later, ya know?"

"Don't worry! He can't move a finger on me" she grinned.

As they started playing five minutes later Vincent got up and disappeared. Cid threw his controller down.

"Ok, what do you know and how much those this bomb cost"

"Bomb?" she giggle "Whatever do you mean?"

"I'll give you 20gil!"

"I couldn't buy a taxi with that!"

"Geeeeeeez!" he took out his wallet "Just before payday…how about 50?"

"Yawn!" she stretched down on the couch.

"I could tell you but…you have to promise to tell me about what happened in RocketTown."

"Sure!"

Yuffie got closer and looked at him seriously.

"No really! If this goes outta your mouth we're in deep shit…trust me!"

"So scared about Vincent are you?"

"It's not only creepo guy…it's about someone else!"

Cid was so anxious he got out a cigarette.

"Yuck! Don't you dare or you won't hear a thing!"

"Ok ok…Dammit!" he threw the cigar down "Com'on!"

"You have to promise on Shera!"

"Done!"

Yuffie didn't like his quick promise.

"Ok…on your porn magazine collection."

"Damn! And part is hidden in Vincent's room!"

"See…so shut up!"

XX

Tifa came home early and she couldn't resist the urge to get home, she called Vincent as she walked to the train station.

Beep.

"Answer dammit!"

Beep.

"If he has anything to do with that shit I saw I'm gonna kill him!"

"Yes?"

"Vincent…I…" she stopped.

"_I mustn't tell him I have to talk to him or he'll just make an excuse"_

"Sweetie…I have something really nice to show you…can you come over?"

"Sweetie?" he was getting scared "What's with sweetie?"

"You don't like your nickname…ok ok…we'll think of something better. Just come over!"

"Show me what? I've seen you and your house in every angle."

"Grunt! Just come dammit!"

"Now I recognize you…besides, I was sure my nickname was jerk by now."

"Jerk!" she ended the conversation.

Vincent wasn't so sure something **nice **was awaiting him. He knew that side of women, and he wasn't willing to explore it, but then again, there was nothing good on tv that night."

_I have so many doubts about this chapter's language._


	15. Avowal

**Grinding **

_Final Fantasy VII, all rights to the Square-Enix._

XX

Vincent was walking down the hallway eating some raisins. He loved raisins. He crossed Cid who gave him a half depressed and angry look. It seemed so unnatural that he couldn't help but stop and look at him pass by…ignoring him. He just kept eating watching him disappear around the corner.

XX

After dinner Cloud went to his room, he wasn't tired yet. He just sat on the edge of the bed grabbing his head and thinking deeply. Things were going smoothly at the Shinra Company. He and Reeve had teamed up together to reorganize the place for a respectable and valuable matter: the people.

After meteor had stroked everything started going bad. Many people died or lost loved ones. There was a great unemployment and even so, pays wear as low as the lowest pit. Banks…there wear banks, but only by name. They wouldn't get any money and wouldn't loan any.

They had reconstructed something though. People started going back to everyday finally, slowly, but finally. The place was gathering up power…a new energy on which to invest. Old Shinra scientist actually interested on leading a new world order.

Then there wear his friends, there was Aeris. Aeris. But was she really there for him…or just for the entire bunch?

He got up from the bed determined to clear his mind on the matter. No matter how much it would hurt him.

He crossed Yuffie.

"Hi Cloud!" she smiled.

Cloud just waved back and went on in a rush. Straight to Aeris's room. Yuffie was damn sure why he went there, still no harm in listening what he had to say.

XX

Vincent left his room headed for Tifa's apartment. He wasn't sure what to expect but still he had promised to meet her. As he was headed to his car he could see Cid coming towards him. He looked less angry but still…

"Where you going Vin?"

"How is that any of your concern?"

"It's just ya go out a lot lately" he scratched his head.

Vincent took a deep breath. He'd be late.

"What is it Cid?"

"I know about you…and…Tif" he looked away.

Vincent widened his eyes a bit.

"I see…if that will be all I'll be on my way. Now if you please."

Cid grabbed him from the front of his cloak and slammed him against his own car.

"Yes?"

"Don't give me the I don't give a damn look. I-I…" he stammered, "I care a lot for Tifa. Her happiness…her welfare…"

Vincent just gazed back.

"I see…" he tried removing his grip.

"No! You…don't understand. You can't make her happy."

"You would?"

"What? I didn't mean that it was me to make her happy…it's just I don't see you fit."

"You do not see me as adequate partner for Tifa, is that it?"

"Yes!"

"You don't seem to trust Tifa's choice then."

"I trust her."

"No, you don't" he made way to remove his grip once again "You're actually saying that Tifa has no mind of her to choose wisely. Remove your hand please."

"She needs a little help that's all." He tightened the grip.

Vincent took another deep breath and grabbed Cid's hand with his claw. He's look made apparent he was loosing his patience.

"That would be enough Cid" he removed him by force shoving him against the ground.

Vincent hopped in the car. He could still hear Cid.

"If she suffers, if anything happens to her Vincent…"

He had started the engine and left. Cid's voice was lost behind.

XX

"Would you put down those clothes for just a second….please!"

Aeris did as told and threw the shirt on the bed.

"I'm sorry" she didn't even want to look in his eyes. The sad gaze...she was sure he was like that.

"I love you…really" he grabbed her arms.

Aeris was about to speak but she was sure she'd only say nonsense. Like give me time or I have to think about it. Crap Cloud had to endure many times before…but that was before he had opened his heart like that.

"You're right Cloud. You deserve a clear answer to your clear feelings."

He just looked waiting.

"The answer is no…"

He let her go in disbelief.

"I can't seem to think of you as anything as a good friend, as a brother…I'm sorry."

He let himself go on the bed.

"I'm sorry…" she seemed in the edge of crying. He didn't want to see that. He got immediately up and left.

"Cloud!"

Yuffie had taken cover just in time before he had opened the door. She couldn't believe he'd just go and tell her his feelings. Must've taken all his guts. Where wear hers though? Nevertheless, this wasn't the right moment to make her move, he needed someone close and she was willing to do so.

XX

_Sniff Sniff…made me cry…Yeah right whatever! Just a few chappies for the story to end. I have another one in the bunker…The hell Word…I know chappie don't exist. Thank's for reading._


	16. Commiserating Vehemence

**Grinding **

_Final Fantasy VII, all rights to the Square-Enix._

XX

"Hi!"

She grabbed his hand and let him in.

"Are you hungry?"

She was smiling. But it was an odd kind of smile, the kind that ends up turning into a grin.

"No, thank you."

Vincent sat on the sofa while Tifa got something to drink.

"What is it that you wanted to show me?"

"Uhmm…actually nothing" she sat near handing him a glass of corrected soda. She took a sip and leaned to him giving him a deep kiss. Vincent responded back. She got up and grabbed his arms taking him to the bedroom.

She let him sit on the bed and started kissing him pushing him down. She placed her knees around his waist and kissed him softly in his ears.

"You missed me?"

"Sure…for the last 17 hours." Ha caressed her back.

"I have been very good. No man has approached me or have I approached any."

"Sounds great."

"And you?" she smiled.

"I…" he grabbed her tightly "…don't have the habit of dealing with other men."

"You silly" she giggled kissing his ear "I was referring to women in your case."

"Oh…that would be none of your business."

"Huh?" she tightened her grip on his waist with her knees. Vincent felt she was deliberately crushing his chest on purpose.

"Just who is it you're seeing, uhm?" she had an inquired look.

"Tifa…I'm going to have some trouble breathing if you keep me tightened in a vice."

"Oh I'm so sorry…It's just I can seem to think of you in a café with some blonde bitch."

Vincent didn't say a word. He was little surprised but seemed awfully sad.

"Move" he said.

"Forget it! Tell me who is that bitch?"

Tifa had a nice pair of legs, but they had an awful strength. Vincent didn't see any other way. He jumped up taking her by surprise shoving her to the ground.

"Don't call her bitch ever again!" he stood up heading for the door.

Tifa got up and ran after him. He was already heading for the stairs.

"You have no right to treat me like this Vincent. I'm not seeing any other men as promised, what's with you?"

"The deal never intended for me monogamy. You're doing this only for the apartment."

"Oh please! As if I'm more interested in the apartment than in you! Haven't you figured it out already?"

He waved and moved on.

"Don't you dare leave Vincent! I'll go see other men…"

Vincent stopped and gave her an apparently blank look. Tifa had his attention.

"That's right! I could call….Reno. How would you feel about that?"

He disappeared. Tifa was left in sadness and rage. She went back in slamming the door.

XX

Yuffie waited for Cloud to be alone all day. He had that sad look, the sad look of refusal. She could understand him fully, even before she would be officially refused. She noticed Barret taking to him outside. She just watched the two men talking even if she couldn't hear them but she didn't care. After a while, Barret got up and left, Cloud remained. Her chance. She flew outside before Cloud could stand up.

She cat-walked and sneaked up on him like a real ninja. She covered his eyes. Cloud just left a low sigh.

"Please Yuffie…"

She let him go and moved her head on his shoulder.

"You ok?"

He nodded.

"Need a massage?"

"No, but thanks."

Yuffie moved to the seat where Barret had been before. Cloud wasn't looking at her, his stare aiming low…blank and numb. Yuffie didn't see any reason why to keep playing fool.

"She…doesn't know what she's missing."

"Humph! Maybe she knows…" he acted as if it was normal that Yuffie should know. She knew everything that went around in that house.

"She's probably stuck up on that ex-boyfriend she had."

"Maybe…" he shrugged "Then again it's her right to refuse me."

"I would never refuse you…" she blushed realizing what she had said. Cloud remained as before.

"Err…I mean…you're the kind of man that gives a woman reassurance…"

"Yuffie…" he looked at her "Thanks for your words but this really isn't the right moment."

"What?"

"I know you think of me that way."

She turned away.

"Tifa told you, right?"

"No. It was pretty obvious."

"Was it?"

"Yeah…thanks. I'm sorry to let you down…join the club" he got up leaving Yuffie to her own thoughts.

XX

Tifa left the apartment soon after Vincent. She was angry and destroyed. The man she was finally sure to love was cheating on her, so bluntly it made her sick. In rage and fury, she actually called Reno giving him an appointment in 30 minutes in front of the Seven Heaven. He had eagerly accepted.

After a while, though, she realized she made a mistake. She had a fight with her boyfriend and now…there she was using Reno as a weapon against Vincent. She tried calling him back but he wouldn't answer.

"Why isn't he answering dammit?"

She decided to reach the place and wait for him. She'd give him some answers.

Walking down the street, alone she noticed a crowd of people around an ambulance. Some unfortunate event was capturing their attention. She was tempted but she had to rush to the appointment.

In front of the closed bar she noticed Reno hadn't arrived. Really weird since he said he was nearby. Reno couldn't possibly let her down. He was more than simply attracted to her and she knew it.

Then it hit her…

She ran back to the ambulance making way through the crowd. She noticed the bright red hair.

"RENO!"

XX

_The ending is pretty close. In the next episode I'll clear things finally, just adding suspense…whatever that really means. _


	17. Axiom

**Grinding **

_Final Fantasy VII, all rights to the Square-Enix._

XX

She was running to Aeris's house. She would've never thought of having to go back there so soon, especially not in the middle of the night. Riding that damn empty train. It wasn't if anything occurred she couldn't handle a pair of drunkards. Then again, that was her last thought.

"_Those were gun-shots. He knew I'd meet up with Reno...he knew!"_

She could barely stay still inside the train. The thought that he could have really shot Reno made her crazy. She tried calling his cell but it was turned off.

XX

TWO HOURS EARLIER

XX

An officer tried to calm down Tifa. She kept staring at Reno's lifeless body in shock.

"Lady…please calm down" he shook her.

"He…why is he lying there? What happened?"

"We don't know for sure yet…have you any idea?"

"No…no…I…" it came to her.

What if Vincent in a jealousy rampage intercepted Reno before her and shot him down. The red haired man had been obviously shot. That was for sure.

Tifa got up nervously. She still wasn't completely sure but she had to definitely meet with Vincent and clear things up.

"Madam?"

"I…have to go…please!" she started moving away.

"Hey!" he ran after her but Tifa was much faster and made him give up after a couple of blocks.

XX

Tifa arrived and took a chance to catch her breath for a moment. She had to pick all her will to face him and make him pay…if necessary.

She didn't want to bother the others so she aimed for his window. She ran from the back and immediately recognized the dark drapes, which let a feeble light through. She grabbed some pebbles from the ground and started shooting against his window. She got it right after three tries.

"Vincent!" she screamed as low as she could.

Finally, he shoved away the drapes and raised the window. He looked at her amazed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you!"

"Tifa! It's about 3 am…postpone."

"I didn't come all the way here to bother you mister! Come out here or I'll come and get you!"

Vincent gave her a long stare making sure she was giving him a good reason fro dragging himself out in the cold. He wasn't too pleased to see her after the little afternoon quarrel…and her look didn't presume reconciliation.

XX

He got quickly something warmer on and joined her on the bench right outside the door. She got up before he could sit.

"What have you done? Tonight…like…where were you about two hours ago?"

"You come up at me in the middle of the night to ask me this?"

"Yes Vincent! Answer quickly!"

She kept staring at him…but occasionally moved away nervously.

"Answer dammit!"

"Lower your voice" he took a deep breath "Are you asking me if I was with some other lady?"

"I don't care about that right now! Where's your gun?"

"It's secured, away from kids."

"Stop joking…" she moved away further "You killed Reno, didn't you?"

He was seriously shocked. Sitting slowly on the bench he seemed to relax.

"How can you be so calm" she was furious "So it was you!"

"Is it so obvious?" he had a monotone voice and he seemed relaxed…numb.

"Admit it dammit!" she started crying.

Vincent got up.

"If you think it's me Tifa that's all right to me." He made an awful smile and moved inside.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm tired. You don't want to spend any more of your precious time along this criminal now would you?"

He left. Tifa roamed around the house for a while. Pondering…what to do? Call the police? Not that there was a real law enforcement to trust in times like those….

She decided to go back home. She needed to rest…but she knew she wouldn't be able to catch any sleep.

In fact she didn't even feel like going home…she would see the bakers working already. She made way to the train station. She sat in a bench for a while waiting for her train. No expression…but she was feeling so bad inside. He had hurt so much and yet she still loved him. She'd first leave that apartment, and then look for another job…move elsewhere…whatever place would do. She rather go back hitting the streets than owe him anything.

Once on the train she stayed through the entire ride around Midgar. Eventually the train headed back and she got down at her stop. It was 6 am.

She kept walking and decided to stop eat something at some bakery. Many people were up already. Among the many faces, she swore she had seen that of the woman with Vincent the other day. She ran to her. She…was pretty short, actually no, she was…in a wheelchair!

XX

_I had some many trouble finding the right liaison between the events in this chapter. Hope it's a comfortable reading anyway._


	18. Cessation

**Grinding **

_Final Fantasy VII, all rights to the Square-Enix._

XX

She kept the door opened making it easy for her to come in. Tifa kept feeling uneasy with her, probably because she was handicapped. She chose a table and Tifa tried helping her sit but she made her understand it was something she was able to do on her own. What strength must she have brought to those arms she thought.

"So…" she sat in front of her "…Belinda Carlisle…is t?"

"Yes" she nodded with a smile.

Silence. Tifa raised her hand to make sign for a waiter. The situation was embarrassing and that was the only thing that could make things easier.

"Can I have a coffee?"

"Sure" the waiter nodded and turned to the lady with a smile. She was a well-known client.

"I'll have my usual mate."

The lady hoped Tifa would start a conversation but she just seemed unabled.

"So you're Valentine's girlfriend?"

"Wha…" she startled "…girlfriend? Man sounds so weird but now that you mentioned it would have seemed so. Did he say so?"

"He told me little about you but in my personal opinion you mean a lot to him."

"And how did you meet Vincent?"

"We worked together…as Turks."

She remembered hearing about it though she never had gone further than that.

"You became unable to walk because of your job, right?" she asked trying not to seem too shameless.

"Yes…" she looked sad "…I'd rather not speak of that."

"O-ok."

The lady started moving towards her chair as Tifa observed her closely. She had some wrinkles showing perhaps she was above her forties but she couldn't understand clearly and she couldn't possibly ask. So when Belinda left Tifa felt relieved to start forgetting about her.

Therefore, Vincent hadn't betrayed her. But why didn't he just say so? Why is he meeting with her in such a secret? She really wondered if Vincent knew exactly how she lost her ability to walk.

XX

Yuffie had finished preparing her luggage. She had definitely made her mind up about leaving. Cid was taking her and Red back to their respective homelands. Eventually Cid decided to head back to RocketTown. Nobody knew why he had decided so. Only Yuffie knew.

Tifa came for the last group reunion taking her chance to speak with Vincent. He was sitting on a bench outside. She sat near him without saying a word. She hoped he'd start but he didn't. He kept looking straight.

"Wouldn't it be pathetic if I were now to say I'm sorry?"

She tried to make a smile.

"That's not how it works. You can't make it look like nothing happened."

"I'm not doing that. That's why I'm saying I'm sorry."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I met Belinda."

Vincent turned to her.

"You shouldn't have."

"But I did. And I'm glad I did it."

He just shook his head.

"She is an old friend. She lost her family during the catastrophe."

"That's how she became unable to walk."

"No." he got up "It was my fault. A stupid mistake of a stupid me."

"No, don't go" she pulled him.

"I want to atone for what I've done."

"It's going to take time for that."

She got up.

"It's not fair. It's not fair that if I accuse of something you're not guilty of you should not try to explain the truth. It's not fait that I should guess the answer."

She got angry.

"I saw you whit a woman…I thought what it was natural. I was meeting with Reno and he suddenly ends up dead."

"I heard…" he turned to her once more "…he was shot by his own comrades."

"That I stopped believing even before Belinda."

"How come?"

"You couldn't have possibly done that. I was furious with you and started making the most stupid ideas. For that I'm sorry."

"I guess you might be right about me…"

"It's alright. I know why you did it."

"Huh?"

"You were looking for an excuse to let go of me."

"That's not true."

"It is…you're afraid to get too caught up with someone so much to get hurt. Let go before they let you go. A manual case" she smiled.

"So…are you some expert I can trust?"

"Yes, I'm you're girlfriend. Find a better psychiatrist and I'll pay you two times your apartment."

"It's yours" he insisted.

"Ours!" she added.

Things seemed to start peeking up again. Cid came running to them.

"Hey hey you two! Time for dinner."

"Coming!" she got up "I wouldn't miss our last dinner all together for nothing in the world.

Cid went inside, surprisingly not trying anything dirty on Tifa as usual. He was bound to marry Shera and was probably set on that now. No more fooling around. Then again, he didn't want to deal with Vincent again.

She grabbed his hand and helped him get up even if unnecessary.

"So…can we delete about 3 days?"

"We'll see."

XX

_Fin! Yep…sorry but that's it. The ending was supposed to be bad originally but then again…I'm going on holiday soon and I definitely had to end it one way or the other. In a sort of way, I guess it was the best ending I could come up with. _

_I have other stories coming…_


End file.
